


Sunshine of My Life

by PrayingandGaying



Series: Trans!HQGaybees [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Chapters Vary Rating, Daddy Hinata, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Honeymoon, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Kids, M/M, More or less everyone will be there for the wedding, Moving In Together, Papa Kenma, Riding, Some misunderstanding, Strap-Ons, Switches, Trans Male Character, Trans! Hinata, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6794689">There's Sunshine In Your Smile</a> You might wanna read that before this one btw.<br/>They get their sweet butts married, have a sexy ass honeymoon and live the married life. Maybe think about a kid or two.<br/>Could also be called: The Married Life of Hinata and Kenma<br/>Filled with sexy smut and fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mom I'm Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-yo! I said i was thinking of doing this at the end of TSIYS and i'm doing it, kids. HERE IT IS. ;D These little losers needed this. Cute sons. And more trans!hinata and cute kenma with bits of fluff and smut  
> Crying. So good.  
> Forewarning: A bit of an anxiety attack when it started talking about the father. it's small but if you don't wanna get into that just pick back up at "He suddenly felt Hinata's hand squeeze his own..."  
> Rating: Explicit

Hinata couldn't help but breath heavily when he stood in front of Kenma's childhood home. His hands shook and his teeth clattered as his face paled. Kenma looked at him sideways with a small frown on his face, and a worried brow. He didn't understand why Hinata was so nervous, it wasn't like he hadn't met his mother before but it might've been due to the fact that they had such big news to reveal. Kenma reached over and took Hinata's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. He heard Hinata catch his breath and take a deep breath for the first time since they woke up that morning. 

"Feeling better?" Kenma muttered as he rang the doorbell. Hinata looked down at their hands, taking a small breath before he let out a small whine and squeezed Kenma's fingers.

"M-maybe...I d-don't know...shit." Hinata's face was getting paler, a lot worse than when they were in the car. Kenma worried his lip hoping Hinata wouldn't pass out as they heard the door opened. They were greeted by a small woman, just a little taller than Hinata. Her black hair pulled up in a bun and a cute pink apron over a light blue sundress. She had a wide smile on her face that made the corner of her eyes wrinkle, giving a peak at her age. 

"Kenma! Shouyou!" She smiled even wider as he opened the door to let them in.

"H-Hi, M-Minako-san." Hinata muttered. Minako's smile faltered a bit when Hinata almost shoved past her and quickly made it inside. The words 'bathroom' were heard before Kenma and his mother watched him disappear down the hall. Minako looked at Kenma with a confused expression. Kenma just gave her a small smile and shrugged before hugging his mom. 

"How're you mom?" Kenma asked as he followed her into the kitchen and moved over to sit on one of the chairs that was in the dining table, just across the kitchen. 

"Oh, I'm fine. Busy with work and taking care of your father." She answered, going back to finish the dinner she was preparing. "But nothing's changed. Enough about my boring life. I'm curious abut what brings you here? I thought you still had a big project back home?" 

Kenma raised in eyebrows. "Ah that. Yeah I finished it. Well, some guy erased it all, almost done and everything too, and I had to fix it. But I was able to finish it, no big deal." 

Minako whipped her head around, her expression wild. "They did what? Erased it? When it was almost done?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "How big was this project?"

Kenma just shrugged, his fingers played with the table cloth. "Not that big. It was big enough that I was able to finish it in few days with almost no sleep."

"Kozume Kenma!" Minako exclaimed. "A few days with almost no sleep?! I thought you would break this habit when you got older and I hoped you would've stopped playing video games. But then you decided to do video games for a living and so I hoped Shouyou would be able to help." Minako clicked her tongue as she went back to stir the pot. "Do I have to get Tetsurou on the phone to scold you, too?" 

Kenma let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. "It's okay mom. I'm fine, Shouyou normally makes me go to sleep but this was pretty serious and needed to be done ASAP, so don't worry. I'm being taken care of." 

"He sure is!" Hinata stated proudly as he walked into the dining room and sat across from Kenma. "I make sure he gets plenty of sleep whether he's working or playing video games." 

Minako let out a little sigh of relief. "Good to know that my son is being taken care of. I was worried he would be depending on Tetsurou for the rest of his life." 

"Moooom!" Kenma groaned, he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted slightly. Minako and Hinata laughed together as Kenma gave them both stares. Minako set down the wooden spoon in her hand and turned the fire low and rummaged around the kitchen as she put dishes in the sink and placed things back in the cupboards. 

Kenma looked over at Hinata with a worried look. "You okay?" He reached over to place his hand over Hinata's. Hinata nodded, moved his hand so that they were lightly holding hands on the table.

"Nervous, that's all." Hinata reassured, although Kenma already knew that. Kenma nodded and gave Hinata's hand a little squeeze. 

"Alright, we'll just wait for that to come to a boil before it's done." She washed her hands before making her way to the table and sitting at the head chair. "So, how's like back in Yokohama?" 

Hinata shrugged, a small smile on his face. "It's fine, working at the elementary school is so different than what I expected when I first started. But I love working with those kids."

His smile got a little wider as he thought of the kids he worked with. He missed all of them being so small and curious about the world, very similar to how Natsu was when he was growing up. She pretty much inspired him to go towards that field when he retired volleyball as a career due to a sports injury. But he never forgot the love of volleyball and decided to be the coach at their local high school. It brought back a lot of memories and gave Hinata the motivation to not give up on the sport.

"Well that's good. Being a teacher is definitely hard work. How's your family, Natsu doing okay in college?" 

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, she just finished her first year of college. And she's doing pretty well." 

Minako nodded. "Good, good. I can't wait to see her again." 

"You'll be seeing her soon then..." Kenma muttered. Hinata whipped his head up and made a face, furrowed eyebrows with a small frown. Kenma just shrugged, a little smile playing on his lips. Minako looked back and forth between them, a curious glint in her eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked with a small smile. An eyebrow shot up when no one answered her. "Come on you two. I know that Hinata's family lives far and I don't get to see little Natsu. So if I'm going to see them soon, that means something is important." 

Kenma just shrugged, looking at Hinata to give her the answer. Hinata just frowned harder, his eyes flicking from Minako to Kenma. 

"You tell her." Kenma muttered. 

Hinata shook his head, "N-no way. You tell her. She's you mother." 

"She'll be your mother too." Kenma said nonchalantly. Minako's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she gasped loudly.  

"Mother? You're serious right? You two aren't playing tricks on a middle-aged mother who always wanted her son to get married." Minako started to look around the kitchen. "This isn't a prank like those game shows on television right? Because my anti-social son could _not_ have got himself a beautiful sunflower named Hinata Shouyou. No way." 

Hinata opened his mouthing shock. making 'OOH!' noises at the offense that Minako was muttering. Kenma looked at his mom with a deadpan look. Was his mother for real dissing him? His own mother?

"Really mom? I'm not that anti-social...anymore. I improved from high school." 

Minako scoffed, still looking around the house. "Did you make any new friends that weren't through Hinata or Kuroo?" 

Kenma opened his mouth to respond but realized that she had got him there. He never really made any other friend besides Hinata all by himself. Everyone was either an old classmate or a connection between Hinata or Kuroo.  

"Doesn't Hinata count?" Kenma asked with his eyebrows furrowed. 

Minako scoffed again, looking at her son with a sigh. "Of course he counts. But Hinata is a social butterfly, he will end up becoming friends with the scariest of people. Take that Kageyama for example. I've only met him twice and he still give me shivers in a scary way." 

Kenma frowned. Again, his mother had a point. Damn. "Okay fine. But this isn't a prank and we're not going to be on T.V." 

Minako physically drooped like a wilting flower. "You sure? What if you're suppose to say that and any minute now we're going to be on T.V. I've always wanted to be on T.V."  

Kenma let out a long sigh, leaning back into his chair and giving his mom a pointed stare before looking over at Hinata, giggling behind his hand.

"Show her Shou." 

Minako raised her eyebrows, she turned to face Hinata with eagerness. "Show me what?" 

Hinata placed his left hand out on the table, the topaz gems glittered under the light hanging over the dining table. Minako gasped, slowly reaching for Hinata's hand and took it into her own hands like he was made of porcelain.

"You weren't kidding." Her eyes training on the sliver band on Hinata's finger. "You guys are actually getting married, oh my gosh. Kenma..." Minako turned her head to look at her son. Kenma sat up a little straighter. His mother's eyes gleaming and a little wet, he expected a sweet little 'Wow Kenma' or 'You must've spent a fortune' but all he got was-  

"Did you ask him? Or were you too chicken?" 

Hinata couldn't help but snort. "Don't worry he asked, Minako-san. He's not incapable of doings things on his own." 

Minako gave Kenma a little head nod. "Good boy. Sometimes I still see you as my little boy, so I can't help it. I keep seeing you as that shy baby that only had Tetsu as a friend." She let out a little whine followed by a sniffle.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you."

She reached over and gave Hinata a big hug, squeezing him tight. Hinata giggled as he hugged her back with a smile on his face. She pulled back but still held onto Hinata's arms, getting a good look at her soon to be son-in-law. Minako sniffled again before letting go completely and turning to her actual son.

"Kenma, give your mom a hug." Minako reached over and pulled him into her arms as she let out a small sob. Kenma stiffened for a bit, he still hadn't gotten used to his mother crying or hugging him but he quickly relaxed. He brought his arms up to wrap around his mother's back, patting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, Kenma." She muttered into his shoulder. Kenma couldn't help but let a small smile creep up on him, his eyes flickering to Hinata who smiled brightly. Kenma looked back to his mom and nodded, his arms squeezing around Minako.

"T-thanks mom." Kenma muttered before slowly peeling away. Minako's hands trailed up to cup Kenma's cheeks, she stared at her son and took in his expression, soft and a little shy. Minako gave her son another smile then brought his face down a bit to kiss his forehead. She pulled away and looked at the two of them, Minako clapped her hands together and let out a squeak. 

"I'm going to have another son!" She cheered but then quickly looked serious at them. "I'm not saying Tetsu doesn't count but I like Hinata a lot more than that child in a man's body." She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "I'm surprised he found someone just as crazy as him."

Hinata and Kenma chuckled. Before either of them could say any more the door opened followed by a jingle of keys. The sound of footsteps was heard coming down the hall. "Minako, I'm home." 

"Oh that's your father. Come you two." She ushered them to follow her. Minako went ahead while Hinata slowly got up and went over to Kenma, his face paling by the second. 

"K-kenma...I've only met your father once. W-what do I say? He wasn't too fond when we first met." Hinata muttered as he started to bite on his lip. Kenma slowly took Hinata's shaky hands into his own, trying to keep them steady even though he was shaking himself. 

"J-just let mom do the talking. We'll be fine." Kenma muttered back.  

Kenma couldn't help but worry as well. His father wasn't the most open person, sure he was accepting of Hinata, as well as the fact that he was trans, but it wasn't with open arms. It took his mother almost a year to convince him and accept the fact that Kenma was gay and dating a guy. His father was very similar to Kenma in the sense that he was closed off, never talked much and liked to keep to himself. He came from a strict background so it made sense that he was going to still carry those beliefs. 

But Kenma hadn't spoken to him in a few weeks, so Kenma wasn't able to gauge how his father would feel about him getting married, to a man no less. Kenma could feel his anxiety creeping up his back, digging it's nails into his chest and pressing deep. What if his father kicked them out? Hurt Hinata's feelings or he got disowned. Kenma felt his chest compress, feeling heavy and his head started to hurt a bit. Kenma could feel his breathing quicken. Kenma bit his lip even more, biting and nipping. 

He suddenly felt Hinata's hand squeeze his own and bring him back to the earth. Kenma looked at Hinata staring at him with his wide amber eyes.

"Kenma, are you okay? Where are you at right now?" 

Kenma blinked at Hinata and counted backwards from ten before squeezing Hinata's hand back.

"I-I'm at a four. B-but I think good." He muttered, feeling the smooth skin of Hinata's hand under the thumb he was rubbing back and forth.

Hinata hummed. "Okay, if you fee-"

"Raiko dear. Hinata and Kenma came to visit and they have great news!" Minako announced as she dragged her husband into the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen Raiko straightened himself out, standing straight and clearing his throat. He nodded at Kenma and Hinata before loosening his tie a bit. 

"Good to see you two again. How have you been?" Raiko asked with a stern voice. Kenma stiffened, he almost squished Hinata's hand. 

"Fine, Dad. My job has been doing well, just finished a big project actually." 

Raiko just nodded, "That's good. Your mother was just telling me about this big news that you two have." 

Hinata nodded, trying not to have the clattering of his teeth be heard. Minako quickly stepped in, knowing there was tension in the air. "How about we talk about it over dinner? I just finished the beef stew." Everyone seemed to nod and Minako smiled, she walked over and took Hinata's hand. "Come help me in the kitchen, Shouyou." 

Kenma and his father settled around the table, his father took a seat on the side and Kenma decided to sit across from him. "So Kenma, how's life at home. I know you two moved into a little apartment last year."

"Yeah, it's been good. It's closer to the school and station, so Shouyou gets to work faster and I'm early to catch the trains, too." 

Raiko hummed as he listened. Kenma cleared his throat, fiddling with the table cloth. "How about you dad? Work at the office good?" 

Kenma watched his father nod but he didn't say anything. His eyes felt like daggers in Kenma's mind. They kept trained on him like a hawk. Kenma knew his father was trying to figure out what he was going to tell him. His father had minored in psychology in college, so he was able to read people easy. But it also added even more to his scary demeanor, the staring always made people uncomfortable. Kenma shifted in his seat, feeling the stare weigh on him. 

He was so relieved when he saw Hinata and his mother step into the kitchen with the food as well as the plates and utensils. Kenma quickly got up and started to help set the table to keep himself busy. Hinata eyed him and raised his eyebrows trying to ask Kenma how he was feeling but Kenma just shrugged it off. He took a few deep breaths before telling himself to calm down and let everything take it's course. 

They all finally sat around and began to eat. "Thanks for the food!" They chimed together before the sound of utensils hitting plates was the only noise heard for a while. Minako, who sat next to Raiko, looked around the table with a small frown. There was no talking, especially when there was such important news.

"Kenma, aren't you going to tell your father about the news?"  

Kenma side glanced at Hinata and he took a deep breath before looking at his father. Raiko looked up from eating, to give Kenma his attention while he took a spoonful of rice and beef into his mouth. Kenma stiffened again, his father's eyes were on him again and he could feel himself shrink away. But when he glance at Hinata again, he took another deep breath. There was no other choice but to nip it in the bud and get it over with. 

"Dad, I'm getting married to Shouyou." 

The moment Kenma spoke his father choked, coughing loudly and spitting rice over the table. He pounded in chest and Minako gasped, helping her husband gather himself. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, _what was that suppose to mean?_ His father seemed shocked, so thrown off guard and that didn't ring a good bell in Kenma's mind. He pushed his chair and stood up, staring down at his father. Raiko had stopped coughing and was cleaning up the mess he had made. He was in the middle of wiping his face when he looked up to see his son staring down at him with cold eyes.

"W-what's the matter Kenma?" Raiko asked, wiping his face and placing the napkin down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do something like that."

"You sure, dad? Because I know that you never seemed to like that fact that I was with Shouyou from day one." Kenma spit out, furrowing his eyebrows even more. 

Raiko's eyes widened, he looked over at Hinata who had gone pale again and his teeth clattering away. "I-I'm sorry that it came off like that. It's true that I wasn't thrilled about your relationship with Hinata but it's been a while since I first met him. I just had to get used to the fact that my son was not what a stereotypical son would be." Raiko looked over at Minako with a small smile. 

"Your mother would tell me stories about how Hinata takes care of you. She always talked brightly about Hinata and that it helped me see that he was a good guy. I'm sorry I never said anything to you two, I just didn't know how to approach. So I seemed closed off and uninterested. You know where you get it from, Kenma." Raiko looked at his son with a soft expression, something Kenma hadn't seen very often. 

Kenma's expression softened instantly, he slowly sat back down and let out a sigh.

"You...you always do that!" Minako suddenly shouted, looking at her husband with a frown.

"You never tell anyone what is going on in that head of yours. You made Kenma and Shouyou think you hated them as a couple." Minako smacked her husbands shoulder, Raiko letting out a small 'Ow'. "You told me that you were going to tell Kenma that you were happy about them moving in together. But I bet you never called." 

Kenma raised an eyebrow. "You were happy about us moving in together?" 

Raiko nodded. "I was, like I said, your mother would always talk about you too. I was glad that you had found someone who was able to deal with your shyness. Just like your mother does for me. I had been meaning to say something but again, I didn't know what to say." 

Kenma shook his head, still in disbelief. "But in the beginning you were completely shut off by the fact that I was with Hinata. So I'm obviously going to think that you still disapproved of our relationship."

Raiko sighed, "I can't do anything about what you do with your life, Kenma. I can only hope for the best. I only disapproved at first because it was new to me, I had hoped that you would find a nice girl and marry her. Mainly because that was what my dad planned for me. So obviously I would want that for you. But I slowly saw that Hinata was better than any girl ever could be. He was like a bright ray of sun to help you."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, taking Kenma's hand. "Sorry." He said when he saw everyone staring at him. "Kenma calls me that actually. He even gets me flowers that say something about sunshine and my smile." 

Raiko smiled softly at Hinata for the first time that night. "I can understand why." 

Kenma couldn't help but feel a swell in his chest, a good one this time. His father was okay with their relationship the whole time and he didn't even know it. Kenma squeezed Hinata's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a small kiss, looking at him with a shimmer in his eye. Kenma turned back to his father. 

'So then that means, you're okay with us getting married?" Kenma asked quietly. Raiko nodded, taking a sip of his tea. 

"Of course I would. I have never met someone who was able to have my son open up as much as he has. Kenma would never be vocal about his feelings, always keeping cool like me. I thought that Tetsurou would rub off on him but I guess not. But you've changed him for the better Hinata." Raiko winking at Hinata as he took another sip of his drink. 

"T-thank you, Raiko-san." Hinata muttered, his face burning out of embarrassment. Minako let out a little laugh, hiding it behind her hand. Raiko cleared his throat before sitting up straight and picking up his spoon. 

"Now, lets get back to eating." Raiko took another mouthful while everyone chuckled before doing the same. Raiko looked at his son as he chewed, nodding his head at Kenma. "Kenma, wanna tell your mother and I how you happened to propose to Hinata?" 

Kenma's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights, as he slowly looked up at his dad. Raiko raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked over at Hinata who just snorted. 

"Why does Kenma look like that, Hinata? It's like my question scared him or something." 

Hinata hummed and took another mouthful of food. "Why don't you tell them Kenma. The whole story." 

Kenma turned to Hinata was a small frown, pleading look on his face. "Shouyou, I told you my daily sorry, right?" 

"You did." 

"O-oh, okay. Uh, I'm still sorry though." Kenma muttered, looking down at his food. Hinata snickered, nudging Kenma's side. 

"Come on, tell them." Hinata watched Kenma sigh and nod. He had Kenma wrapped around his finger, the story of their engagement was a bittersweet thing and Kenma was still being kicked in the nub for it. 

"Fine. I'll tell them." Kenma muttered before looking up at his parents with a sheepish look. 

* * *

"I still can't believe your mother tried to ground you." Hinata barked out a laugh as they made it up to Kenma's old bedroom. They decided to stay the night, Minako insisting that she help them kick start the plans for their wedding. Kenma sighed as he closed the door behind them, going over to the bed and flopping on top of it, face first. Hinata laughed again as he took a seat on the edge, running his hands through the medium length hair Kenma sported. He still had the nice blonde that he never let go from high school.

"I knew she would be mad at me. Yelling stuff like ' _It's all your fault, Kenma._ ' and ' _Just like your stubborn father._ ' Ugh. That's what I didn't want." Kenma groaned into his pillow before turning his head to look up at Hinata. 

"I'm sorry though. You know that right? Old habits die hard don't they..." Kenma looked down dejected. Hinata hummed, pressing his hand on Kenma's shoulder and squeezed. 

"I know Kenma. Why else would I've said yes to marrying you. Dummy." Hinata leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Kenma's cheek. Kenma looked up and slowly turned his body so that he was on his back. Hinata slowly crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. Kenma slowly ran his hands up Hinata's thighs, he brought them up to rest on his slim waist. Hinata shifted a bit, getting comfortable and brought his arms up to cage Kenma's head in. 

They both met halfway when their lips met, small and shy just nipping and reveling in the feeling of being with one another. Kenma hummed into Hinata's mouth when he felt a hand tug at his hair. The grip on Hinata's waist tightened. He felt Hinata slowly start to grind against his crotch, his jeans feeling hot and tight as the seconds passed. Both of them panting into each others mouths, gripping at each other in a desperate heat. Kenma slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth, making Hinata open his mouth more and do the same. 

"Nng. Haah." 

Hinata moaned, tugging harder at Kenma's hair and fishing a moan out of him. They quickly pulled apart and started to strip, Hinata unzipping Kenma's sweater while Kenma unbuttoned the shirt Hinata wore. They threw the clothes down onto the floor and started on the next thing. Hinata got up and started to strip his pants, removing his boxer briefs as well leaving himself naked. He turned to look at Kenma and Hinata started to giggle while Kenma struggled with the button on his pants. 

"Need help there?" Hinata purred, crawling back onto the bed and returning to the position he was in above Kenma's lap. Kenma let out a noise of frustration and flopped back down on the bed. 

" _Please._ My dick feels constricted." Kenma muttered, while Hinata started to pull his pants down, he rubbed his fingers into Hinata's thighs. Feeling the creamy smooth skin under the tips of his fingers, wanting to dig in and have a taste. Kenma licked his lips as he watched Hinata throw his clothes on the floor, leaving him naked too. He smirked when he noticed Hinata staring at his erection laying on his stomach proudly. 

Hinata bit his lip, feeling warmth spread through his crotch, making him a little wet. They both let out sighs when Hinata gripped it in his small hand, hot, heavy and wet at the tip. 

"I love your cock." Hinata whispered, he stroked it and pressed his thumb into the slit to smear the pre-cum on the head. Kenma let out a small gasp, his hips bucking up a bit into Hinata's hand. 

"Shouyou..." Kenma breathed, he ran his fingers along Hinata's thighs, roaming up to feel the expanse of Hinata's flat chest, running the tips of his fingers over the scars. Hinata's breath hitched from the feather like touches, his hand reflexively squeezing around Kenma's cock. Kenma brought his hands back down to rest back on Hinata's thighs. 

Hinata hummed as he felt Kenma's cock throb lightly against his palm. Hinata could feel himself getting wetter, he moved a hand behind himself to check and he could feel slickness between his folds. He sighed, a shiver ran up his spine when his fingers touched his sensitive spot. Kenma's cock twitched in his hand, Hinata blinked down and smirked. He moved his hand to the front of him and started to rub against his large clit, teasing the little cock with his fingers. 

Hinata moaned as he stared down at Kenma, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion and sent shivers down to his toes. Kenma bit his lips, he stared at Hinata with a hunger in his eyes. Hinata could feel Kenma's cock twitch again as he continued to pleasure himself. 

"S-shouyou..." Kenma whispered. He bit his lips harder and flicked his eyes down to watch Hinata touch himself, thinking about how hard Hinata's cock must be and how wet he was getting. Hinata snickered when he noticed Kenma staring at him. 

"You'll be in me. Just be patient, Kenma." Hinata teased. 

Kenma let out a groan as he felt Hinata squeeze around him with his hand. Kenma's voice shook when he spoke again. 

"S-shou. Please."

Hinata shushed him as he moved himself off of Kenma. Hinata heard a whine from his fiance as he bent over and picked up Kenma's jeans. Hinata stayed bent over a little longer than necessary to get Kenma going a little more. When he found the condom in Kenma's pocket he turned around to see Kenma squeezing the base of his cock.

"Shit. You know your ass is the best." Kenma hissed, as Hinata straddled him again. Hinata chuckled as he rolled the condom onto Kenma's cock before shifted up on his knees to line himself up. Kenma's breath hitched as he felt the tip rub against Hinata's pussy. Even through the condom he could gauge how wet Hinata was, even more so when Hinata started to sink himself down. They both groaned at the feeling, the tight and warm walls squeezed around Kenma, making his cock twitch. 

"Ah, Shouyou. You're so hot." Kenma moaned, his hands moving back up to grip at Hinata's waist. Hinata hummed at the stretch he felt, Kenma's hot cock penetrating him slowly and hitting deep inside him once he was seated snug against Kenma's lap. Hinata let out a shaky breath as he slowly leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Kenma's lips. 

"S-shou..." Kenma whispered against Hinata's lips. 

Kenma groaned as he felt Hinata rolled his hips in a circle motion, and his pussy squeezing around him. His hips bucked to try and get more friction. Hinata got the hint and pulled away from the chaste kiss, he sat upright and started to lift himself up and drop back down on Kenma's cock. Kenma moaned, gripping Hinata's waist harder and thrusting back up to meet Hinata. Muffled whines escaped Hinata's lips as he rocked down onto Kenma, feeling his cock thrust deep inside him. 

"Kenma. Kenma!" Hinata whined in loud whispers, trying to keep his voice down. Hinata dug his fingernails into Kenma's lower abdomen as he used it for leverage.

"Y-you make me _so_ wet-aah!" Hinata moaned as Kenma thrust harder into him. "So good. L-love it."

He could hear Kenma click his tongue as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. Hinata pressed his lips tight together as he suppressed another moan. Kenma grunted as he bucked his hips and felt his arousal coiling as it got closer to snapping, approaching his orgasm. He felt Hinata getting close as well, his walls squeezing around him like a vice. 

"Are you close, Shou?" Kenma asked through grit teeth. "Y-you're getting so tight." 

Hinata hummed in agreement as he nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, intensifying the feeling of Kenma ramming into him.

"I-I'm gonna cu-" Hinata cried. 

Kenma grunted, as he continued to thrust into Hinata, his hips stuttering as he started to lose rhythm. "F-fuck." 

"Kenma. Kenma. Ken-I'm cumming. S-shit." Hinata murmured. 

Hinata dug his nails into Kenma again as he doubled over, leaned forward and dropped his jaw in a silent scream. His pussy clenched around Kenma's aching cock, twitching and squeezing as Hinata came. His body twitched and shook as shivers ran up and down his body. Kenma let out a shaky sigh, thrusting even harder into Hinata as it got harder to move when his cunt tightened. Kenma felt himself get closer, building up as he continued to thrust. 

"Shoyou. Oh god." Kenma let out a guttural noise as he stilled, spilling his warm cum into the condom. He muttered Shouyou's name quietly as his hip twitched as he let out the last spurts of cum. All was heard for a while was their heavy breathing, Hinata slowly flopping down onto Kenma's chest. Kenma weakly wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed his forehead. 

They laid down in each others arms for a while as they cooled down and gathered themselves. Hinata whined against Kenma's skin as he felt his softened cock slip out of him. Kenma sighed into Hinata's hair before he kissed Hinata's head again and slowly rolled Hinata over to lay him on his back. With a grunt, Kenma got up from the bed, he peeled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. He stumbled over to the light and quickly shutting it off for the night. Kenma stretched his back like a cat, lifted his arms up above his head as he groaned. Kenma rubbed the back of his head, before he turned around to get back into bed. 

He tossed the blanket over them, Hinata giggling at Kenma's cat yawns. Kenma pressed a quick kiss to Hianta's lips before slipping lower and fitting his head snug under Hinata's chin. His arms wrapping around Hinata's middle and throwing his leg over his fiance's waist. Hinata pressed a small kiss onto Kenma's forehead.

"G'night, Shoyou." Kenma mumbled sleepily. Hinata chuckled as he squeezed his arms around Kenma's head. 

"Goodnight, Kenma. Love you." Hinata whispered in the dark.

Kenma hummed against Hinata's chest, snuggling closer to him. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Minako. I know we never heard anything about Kenma's parents but das okay. I just did what i thought would makes sense, but then again there could've been so many ways his parents would've turned out. So w/e. But Minako tho, fun woman. 
> 
> Hit mee up on dis [Tumblr](http://praythegayway.com/tumblr.com/)  
> (NSFW Warning tho) with sheit or whatever. :D  
> Thanks for reading you sweet beings.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're getting hitched. They tie that knot. Get married. Husbando and Husbando two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Married Babies. YEAYH.  
> Rating: G for GOOD SHIT and its just a wedding. LOL

"Just breath, dumbass. And no you can't take another shot of the mini Jack Daniels. I won't allow it." Kageyama scolded as he swiped the mini alcohol bottle from the counter in the bathroom of the hotel room that he shared with Hinata and Oikawa. Yachi was sitting on one of the chairs chuckling at the their interactions, while she fiddled the with orange corsage on her wrist.   

"Boo, Bakayama. I'm shaking like a leaf here." Hinata made gimmie-hands at Kageyama but Kageyama shuffled backwards, making his arms out of reach. 

"Toka-chan help me! I need it or else I'm going to die." Hinata pleaded as he turned around to look at Yachi.

Yachi just shrugged with a small smile, shifting a bit in her seat as she adjusted her long black dress.

"We don't want you stumbling onto the aisle. You can't handle alcohol that well, Shou-chan." 

Hinata frowned and stopped trying, he looked back at himself in the mirror. His face was getting a little more color in it thanks to the small swig of alcohol. Hinata cleared his throat as he fixed his orange tie that went great with his slicked back hair and the orange inside of his jacket he had in the closet. His black slacks held up by a black belt and the white button down pressed to perfection. Hinata knew he looked fantastic, but he still thought he looked like a potato. 

"You sure this tie is on right, Tobio?" Hinata asked with a frown as he turned to his best friend had moved to sit on the couch, putting his black chukkas. Kageyama looked up and raised his eyebrows but they quickly furrowed as his eyes landed on Hinata. 

"You've asked me this like twenty times today. It's fucking fine, damn. You look handsome as fuck and Kenma will probably cry." Kageyama said in a monotone voice, tying his shoes with a tight knot before setting both feet on the ground. He looked at the door and tapped his foot impatiently. 

"The real question is, where the hell is Tooru? He said he was just checking the other side to make sure they were set." Kageyama turned to Hinata and frowned. Hinata just shrugged, straightening his tie again.

"Stop messing with it, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, waving his hand in the arm in an attempt to stop Hinata. With a huff, Hinata stopped and fixed his belt quickly going to the chair on the side of their room and picked up his dark black oxfords. He started to slip them on right as the door opened, and Oikawa strode into the room with Sugawara in tow.

"Guess who I found!" Oikawa sang as he presented Suga to them. Hinata smiled brightly up at them as they entered, a gasp escaping his mouth. 

"Suga! You guys made it. I've missed you." Hinata bounced up and got wrapped up in Suga's arms. Suga laughed as he hugged Hinata tightly. Yachi got up as well, a excited smile on her face. 

"Shouyou. I miss you too." Suga said with a chuckle as he pulled away. He turned to see Yachi there as well. "Ah! Yachi! You're here too!" He gave her a brief hug. "Where's Kiyoko?"

"She's down with the orchestra. Shou-chan asked her to play with them. She even has a solo." Yachi responded with a smile. Suga smiled back and before he could say anything Hinata bounced around Suga asking rapid fire questions. 

"When did you and Daichi get back from America? And how was the trip anyway? OH! Did you see the Eiffel Tower? Wait that's not it...The pyramids? NO! No, its the Statue of Liberty."

"Dumbass" Kageyama muttered as he accepted a kiss on the cheek from Oikawa. Suga laughed lightly as Hinata continued to bounce with questions. Suga placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder to help calm him down. 

"We arrived last night around six in the morning. We feel asleep the minute we got through the door." Suga paused to yawn then continued. "The trip was amazing, I'll tell you more about it over lunch sometime when you get back from the honeymoon. And yes we saw the Statue of Liberty. We got lots pictures for you guys to look at."

Hinata's eyes glimmered as he heard the word pictures. "Did you get to meet famous people!? Like! Like! Leonardo DiCaprio or something?!"

Suga let out a laugh, "No we didn't. But enough about us, we need to focus on you. It's your big day after all." 

Hinata let out a hum, Suga was right. Today was the day, he was going to get married to his best friend. Hinata's smile slowly started to falter as the realization hit him, his face paled again and he made a run to the bathroom. Kageyama and Suga called after him, Yachi letting out a scared yelp.

"Shouyou!" 

"Dammit, dumbass!" 

They both went into the bathroom and Suga knelt down to rub Hinata's back as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. Hinata groaned as he gathered himself and with the help of Suga, got up. He slowly walked to the sink and washed his face. 

Oikawa watched from the door of the bathroom right behind Kageyama. "Is he okay?" He mumbled as he fixed the red rose boutonniere on his chest. 

Kageyama nodded looking back at his boyfriend, patting down his suit collar with his fingers. "This has happened at least three times today. Though this is the first time he actually spit something up, which is not that good. But yeah, he's been a nervous wreck all day." 

Hinata frowned in the mirror as he made eye contact with Kageyama. "You would be too if you were in my place." 

Kageyama frowned but didn't respond, looking away with a scowl. Hinata wiped his face with water again before getting out of the bathroom, Suga behind him. 

"What time is it?" Hinata asked as he took his black suit jacket off it's hanger and slipped it onto his shoulders. Yachi opened her phone with a quick click.

"12:45. We still have about fifteen minutes till we have to get going outside. I'll go down to make sure there everything is good and all ready to go." She announced. Everyone nodded, Yachi slipped out of the room to make her way to the courtyard. Suga started texting away at the others making sure everything was with the cameras. 

Kageyama got the box that held Hinata's orange rose boutonniere. He smiled genuinely as he clipped in onto Hinata's suit. Without warning Kageyama brought Hinata into his arms, squeezing his sides as he hugged him. 

"T-tobio?" Hinata whispered. But all head heard with a bit of sniffling before Kageyama pulled away and turned his head fast enough for Hinata not to see him. A wide smile crept onto Hinata's face, he was thinking about jumping onto Kageyama's back and teasing him for crying but he decided against it. He just smiled to himself as he fixed the boutonniere to make sure it was secure. 

Suga's phone had gone off, playing a loud song and he quickly picked it up. 

"Everybody good?... What no. Don't let Noya or Tanaka touch the chairs. NO. Tell them no. That's where the family sits. What?...Oh no, that's fine. If he's going to film it...Yeah okay. Bye." Suga clicked his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. He turned back to everyone with a smile on his face then looked at Hinata with a kindness that almost brought Hinata back to the time they shared the courts in high school. 

"Are you ready Shouyou? Becuse everyone else is making their way down." Suga asked, patting Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata gulped loudly but nodded, taking deep breaths like he had practiced with Kenma whenever he would get bad anxiety. He knew it would be helpful to him one day. Hinata bit the inside of his lip as they all started to walk out the hotel room. 

"Let's get this party started! Shrimpy-chan is getting married!" Oikawa shouted proudly as he walked down the hall and to the elevator. As the door opened they heard two voices chattering away, they both stopped when they noticed who was entering the elevator. 

"WHOAA!" 

"Ah!" 

"Shrimpy!" Bokuto yelled as he scooped Hinata up into his arms, lifting him up and nuzzling his face into Hinata's soft cheek. Hinata couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto as well, squeezing his middle. 

"Kou-san!" Hinata laughed again as he was put back down. Oikawa and Kuroo high-fived as Kageyama and Suga nodded their head at him. Kuroo smirked at them while he nodded. 

"Fancy seeing you guys here. Attending a wedding?" Kuroo asked with a sly smirk. Oikawa wiggled an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck from behind, placing his chin on Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Didn't you hear, Tetsu? Tobio-chan and I are getting hitched. Suga's the officiator and Shrimpy is the man of honor." Oikawa winked at Kuroo while Kageyama frowned and lightly elbowed Oikawa in the stomach. 

Kuroo chuckled. "Same here. I'm getting married to an owl and the cat is the meow of honor." 

Bokuto started to laugh loudly, almost doubling over at the less than good pun. He had to have Kuroo fix his black tie when it got crooked, starkly contrasting with the white suit jacket he wore. Hinata chuckled as he listened, watching the door as the hit the first floor. Kuroo chuckled again as they walked out of the elevator.

He leaned over to Hinata and smiled as he whispered, "How you feeling, Shou?"

Hinata looked up with wide eyes, his nervousness returned to him. His teeth threatened to clatter and his face starting to pale. Kuroo widened his eyes and pulled back a bit, fixing the red tie he sported. With a purse of his lips, he started to rub Hinata's back slowly.  

"Sorry, Shou. Didn't mean to make you feel nervous again. You'll do fine, better than Kenma. When he was up in the room he was a mess." Kuroo confessed as he rested his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"R-really?" Hinata asked, his eyes widened. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised but it felt good to know that he wasn't the only one freaking out. He wasn't alone on this one. 

Kuroo nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah he was so focused on the game on his phone that he almost walked out the door without his shoes and the flower for his suit. He was so out of it and I knew he was freaking out in his head." 

Hinata chuckled, thinking about all those time Kenma acted just like that. Like the first time he went to the doctor by himself or his first job interview. He almost left without changing out of his sweatpants and one time, almost went in his high school jersey. Sometimes, he would sleep it off so he wouldn't have to go to a party.

Kuroo patted Hinata's shoulder muttering 'Look over there'. Hinata turned around and a smile spread on his lips as he saw the pudding head standing at big door that lead straight to the aisle outside in the courtyard.

He felt his heart stop as he watched his soon-to-be husband 'interact' with Lev. The tall Russian was struggling to put on the red rose onto his suit, giving Kenma distressed looks while Kenma continued to ignore him, fiddling with his phone. Hinata couldn't help but laugh a bit, Kenma was still how he was when Hinata first met him but he was also so much different. More open to conversation and slowly got used to doing things by himself without having people motivate him. He was the one who proposed for goodness sake. 

With a smile, Hinata slowly walked over to Kenma, trying to act like he was casually walking with no intention of talking to Kenma. Hinata could see Kenma straighten up a bit when he noticed Hinata was coming toward him. He slipped his phone into his pocket and pretended to be interested in Lev talking about the flowers out in the courtyard. Hinata slipped himself next to Kenma and leaning to the side to talk to him in hushed tones.

"Groom or Groom?" Hinata said with a little laugh that followed after. Kenma turned his head and looked at Hinata with a face that read 'That was really bad', his nose wrinkled and his lips turned in a frown. Hinata automatically started laughing louder.

"I had to. I'm so nervous. I'm getting married you know." Hinata muttered with a wink. Kenma let out a snort, nodding his head.

"Yeah me too. I was shaking when I came down the elevator." Kenma mumbled, fiddling with the bottom of his suit, flipping it over to show the red fabric inside the coat.

Kenma had started to feel stuffy when he was up in the hotel room with Kuroo and Bokuto talking about the things for the reception. He decided to go down to the venue by himself, talk to some people and get his mind occupied. He wasn't able to feel his hands properly when he was riding down the elevator. But now, with Hinata next to him, he was able to relax a bit. 

Hinata nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "I freaked out like three times. Tobio kept getting mad at me."

Kenma chuckled, he turned fully to look Hinata in the eye and tried to look calm and collected despite how much his stomach churned. "Y-you ready?"

"No..." Hinata answered honestly, smiling sheepishly. Kenma huffed out a laugh as he took Hinata's hands into his own and squeezed tightly, feeling Hinata squeeze back. 

"Me neither. At least it's finally here." Kenma muttered. Hinata nodded, feeling his stomach swirl and his took deep breaths. He could see Kenma doing the same. They stared at each other and smiled with little sighs coming out.

Before they knew it everyone was cued to take their seats when the small orchestra started to play. The melody drifted and set the mood of the wedding. Kenma and Hinata looked at each other with wide eyes when people started to pass them. 

"Don't be nervous, Shouyou." Tobio whispered into his ear as he passed by before getting dragged down the aisle with Oikawa. Hinata squeezed Kenma's hand and they watched everyone get seated from the doors. Their parents were sitting down in the front, Kenma's mother and father on the left. Hinata's mom and Natsu sat on the right. They all shifted in their seats, almost as nervous as the couple themselves. 

Yaku was waiting at end of the aisle at the gazebo, a little book in his hand and a smile on his face when his met with Kenma and Hinata's. Kuroo, Oikawa and Lev had took their places, on the left of Yaku. All of them Kenma's groomsmen, sporting the Nekoma colors on their suits. While on the right Yachi (Honorary Groomsmen), Yamaguchi and Kageyama wore Karasuno colors.

Hinata started to feel his chest expand, looking at all the people in the chairs- granted there were probably, at most, thirty to fourty people- being there for them, to watch them get married and start the rest of their lives together. He looked at Kenma and could tell her felt the same, he squeezed his hand to get Kenma's attention. 

Kenma turned with a soft expression on his face. "You ready now?" He asked before Hinata could speak. 

Hinata nodded this time. "I think I am. You?" 

"Yeah. Let's do this." 

The orchestra's music changed a bit and cued them start to go down the aisle. Suga cued Noya, Tanaka, and Daichi to get the couple at all angles with the cameras in their hands. Noya and Tanaka taking it from the sides while Daichi filmed the front. Everyone watched them come down the aisle with big smiles on their faces.

Hinata and Kenma holding each other's hands with strong grips, unable to bare the thought of letting each other go. They both had matching smiles, excited and nervous a the same time. They made it to Yaku, standing in front of him, nodding to him as he smiled at them. Yaku opened the little book in his hand and took a deep breath. 

"Dearly Beloved..."

* * *

 " _Kenma, I promise to love you no matter what we go through. I promise to be there for you without a complaint, hold your hand in everything we do and follow you to the ends of the earth. I promise to be your partner on and off the court and always find ways to make you smile. I vow to love you, respect you and trust you with all my heart. I promise to spike all your serves, to make sure you get enough sleep and never forget to make doctor appointments. I will always be your sunshine, now and always for the rest of my life."_

 

_"Shouyou. You're my best friend, sorry Kuroo. And I am thankful for you opening up to me and in turn making me a more social person. I promise to be with you through all the trouble and hard times. I promise to there for you physically, emotionally and other '-ally's'. I promise to love you unconditionally forever and always. To encourage you to be you and never let your light dim. I promise to support you in everything you do and encourage you to do anything you set your heart to. I will continue to grow and build a life with you for the rest of our lives."_

* * *

 Yaku turned to Hinata with a smile, "Do you, Hinata Shouyou, take Kozume Kenma as your husband?" 

"I do." Hinata nodded, giving Kenma a small smile. 

Yaku gave a slight nod then turned to Kenma. 

"Do you, Kozume Kenma, take Hinata Shouyou as your husband?"

Kenma nodded, sharing the smile with Hinata. "I do."

Yaku nodded. "Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss the groom."  

There was a loud cheer and cat calls when Hinata wrapped his arms around Kenma's neck and pulled him close. Kenma reached to cup Hinata's cheeks into his hands as they brought their lips together. Reveling in the fact that they were finally one, married and forever each other's. They pulled away and laughed at the small crowd that stood and cheered for them. Hinata waved a little at his mother and sister who were crying into tissues. The same was said for Kenma's mother, who dabbed a tissue on the sides of her eyes. 

They grabbed each others hand and started to make their way down the aisle, everyone throwing small handfuls of mini white confetti. As they made their way to the end of the aisle, the orchestra played a fast paced song. Kuroo and Oikawa ran up to the two of them right as they got to the end and draped white slim sashes around them that read 'Just Hitched' in big black letters. Kenma couldn't help but laugh as he tugged the sash over his shoulder.

Once the couple made it inside they brought each other in a big hug, Hinata nuzzling his face into Kenma's chest. With a happy sigh Kenma rested his head on top o f Hinata's- finally tall enough to do so. Everyone had followed them inside and some passed by sprinkling more confetti onto them, laughing and giving words of congrats. The guests made their was into the reception hall to start the big party, leaving the couple alone in the lobby with confetti, sashes and each other. 

"I'm so happy." Hinata muttered into Kenma's chest. He could feel Kenma hum as he responded. 

"Me too. The happiest I've ever been." 

They both squeezed each other before they pulled away. Kenma instantly slipped their fingers together and held Hinata's hand tight.

"Shall we celebrate then?" Hinata offered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Kenma let out a snort as a smile spread across his face when Hinata started to drag him towards the reception hall.

They reached the big glass doors that opened to a long spiral staircase, music blasting as the multicolored lights dances around the dim hall. Rows of small lights lined the stairs and trailed down to the dance floor, like a pathway. Round tables covered in long white sheets surrounded the square dance floor, people sitting or getting drinks from the bar in the back of the hall. Kenma and Hinata started to make their way down the hall and everyone turned to see them coming. Loud whoops and shouts were instantly heard throughout crowd. 

"And here they are, folks. The newly weds themselves. Shouyou and Kenma!" Kuroo called into the microphone that the DJ handed him.

"Come on you two. You gotta give us you're first dance. The song will be sung by the one and only Owl-Man, my husbando, Bokuto Koutarou." 

Hinata looked at Kenma with a laugh as they heard the guests hollering at them to dance. Once they reached the end of the steps, Kenma let Hinata go in front of him and put his hands on his husband's shoulders. Kenma let Hinata lead him to the dance floor before letting go and stood in front of Hinata. He placed his hands on Hinata's hips and Hinata automatically brought his hands up to rest on Kenma's shoulders.

The pop music that was playing slowly faded out as a softer, more mellow song started to play. At first Hinata wasn't sure of the song, it sounded so familiar but he couldn't place it. Bokuto cleared his throat as he tapped the mic, standing just at the edge of the dance floor.

"Okay guys this one is for you two. My gift besides, you know, the one we bought." 

A few laughs were heard along with a few whoops and calls for Bokuto, making Bokuto blush lightly. Hinata couldn't help but chuckle into Kenma's shoulder before his mind drifted back to the song and trying to pick it out. The deep voice of Bokuto came through and they started to move to the music. 

 _I gotta take a little time_  
_A little time to think things over_  
_I better read between the lines_  
_In case I need it when I'm older_

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, it was so familiar. He stared at Kenma, who stared back with wide eyes. Hinata leaned forward and put his lips near Kenma's ear. 

"Do you know this song?" Hinata asked as he pulled back to look at Kenma's reaction. But all he got was a small smile, a head nod and a wink. Hinata narrowed his eyes at Kenma, he knew what that meant. Hinata couldn't keep asking because no matter how much he pestered, Kenma would be tight lipped. Bokuto continued to sing, deep and suave. 

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain_  
_I don't know if I can face it again_  
_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_  
_To change this lonely life_

Kenma swayed them back and forth as they went around the dance floor, a constant swaying and turning. The camera flashed as it took candid pictures of them together. As the interlude between the verse and chorus played, Kenma bent down a bit and muttered into Hianta's ear. "You're probably going to hate me, because I let them do this." 

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows again as Kenma pulled away with a small smile on his face again. Before Hinata could say anything he heard the loud voices of Kuroo and Bokuto through the speakers. 

_"I wanna know what love is!!_

_I_ _want you to show me!!!_

_I_ _wanna feel what love is!!!_

_I know you can show me!!!"_

Bokuto and Kuroo were holding mics for each other as they sang as off key as possible, getting cheers and laughter from the crowd. Hinata's jaw dropped, he was not expecting that song. It was the song that he first showed Kenma right before they started dating. He wasn't sure how to explain to Kenma that he liked him because Kenma was so oblivious. So he decided to use music in hopes that Kenma would get the clue. Obviously he did, but Hinata thought that Kenma had long since completely forgot about the song. 

No wonder it sounded so familiar. Hinata looked at Kenma with wide eyes and was greeted with a big smile on Kenma's face. Hinata was having mixed emotions, he was happy because of the song but he was kinda angry at the fact that Kenma allowed Bokuto and Kuroo to do that. They didn't ruin in, per say, but the moment kinda broke away from being serious. He understood why Kenma told him he would get a little mad. 

Hinata leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kenma's lips, cheers scattered through the crowd. Hinata then leaned near Kenma's ear. "You've got one crazy memory. And I'm not that mad by the way." 

Kenma chuckled, kissing Hinata's forehead lightly. "I'll always remember how we started dating, Shou." 

Hinata laughed into Kenma's chest, he wrapped his arms around Kenma's neck and squeezed. Kenma's chest vibrated as he let out a chuckle. Hinata lifted his head up and they shared another kiss as the music slowly started to fade. They stopped swaying and turning, standing together on the dance floor once the music faded away. 

The crowd cheered and they both looked up, faced them with smiles on their faces. Bokuto and Kuroo thanked the crowd.

"Alright guys! Get your celebration on!" The crowd cheered to Kuroo's announcement and the DJ took over again, the pop musics returned. Hinata and Kenma watched as some people got up, some started to dance, drink and overall have a good time. 

Hinata looked up at Kenma with a big smile. Never in a million years would he had thought about getting married. He never thought he would be with someone so amazing. Hinata knew Kenma felt the same way, their married life was here and they would be spending it together. Hinata sighed happily as he felt Kenma's warm arms around his middle, friends and family happily celebrating around them, he knew he was definitely going to enjoy the married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://praythegayway.com/tumblr.com/)  
> NSFW warning tho.


End file.
